Green Eyeshadow
by Aerith Gaines
Summary: The reikaitantei go to the mall, where they meet Emli, the crazy owner of the makeup store..


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho 

or any of its characters.

Note: Emli is me, Aerith Gaines. (Like anyone cares, right?)

Characters are kinda OOC. Onegai, don't sue!

Green Eye shadow

Yusuke: Keiko, can you move over? I'm squished. You should really join the gym.

Keiko: *Hits Yusuke over the head.* FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M NOT FAT!!!!

Botan: Hey, calm down guys!!! This is only a five minute bus ride!! : P

Yusuke: Hmmmm........ all right. *sarcastic fake voice* I'm so sorry, Keiko.

Keiko: Yeah, yeah, yeah... I forgive you....

Kuwabara: Finally... We are at... the **_MALL_**.

Yukina: Yay!!!

Kuwabara: Hee-hee!!! I'm going to the video store!! *He and Yukina run off.*

Kurama: I'm going to walk around.

Hiei: Me too.

Botan: I'm gonna go clothes shopping. When I'm done, I'm going to get a manicure, a pedicure, and then, I'm getting my hair done!! : D

Yusuke and Keiko are in the video store with Kuwabara and Yukina.

********2 Hours Pass********

*Everyone meets up in Sears.*

Botan with her new hair-do: Let's go to the make-up store, Green Eye shadow!!

The guys groan.

********In the store********

Botan: I'm buying this, and this, and this, and this, and- oh, wait, I have that- and this....

Koenma appears: Hello. Hey Botan, don't you have that?

Emli: Hello.

Yusuke: Who the F*** are you?

Emli: I own this store, and this **story**, so watch your mouth!!

Kuwabara: Story? What story?

Emli: Never mind...

Kurama: What's your name?

Emli: Never mind that either.

Keiko: Where's the REAL owner of the store? I think you are a little young to own it...

Emli: HEY! I **DO** OWN THIS STORE!!!!! SEE THE STUPID NAME OF THE STORE?!?!?!

IT'S DUMB BECAUSE A 12 YEAR OLD THOUGHT OF IT!!!!!

Koenma: Do you have your period or something?

Emli: Nooooo.... I'm ALWAYS like this!!!!! (NOT sarcastically.)

*Turns to see who asked her that rude question, and her eyes light up.*

Oh, Hi Koenma!!!

Koenma: What? How do you know who I AM???!!!?!?!?!?!

Emli: ...I know who you ALL are.... I watch the show...

Yukina: Show?

Emli: Never mind. -.-

Botan: I'd like to buy all of this stuff. *Takes out a lot of makeup*

Emli: Of course, of course. Unfortunately, the cash register isn't working. Come on back to my... office.

Botan: You guys wait here, I'll go and it will be faster. Meet me in the-

Emli: NO! I mean, it's best that you all go. Step on in. *Opens a door.*

Kuwabara: you can't see a thing....

Emli: Oh yes. I'll turn on the lights. They are on the other side of the room.

*Locks the door, then goes to the other side of the room, turns on the lights, 

and puts the (really small) key to the room under her tongue.*

Hiei: ??? What is this place?!?!?!?!?!

Emli: Heh. Let's talk business. Please, sit.

Everyone sits. Suddenly, they are chained to the seats.

Emli: Alright. If anyone says or does anything I don't like, They will be electrocuted!!!

All gulp.

Emli: Well, let me start off by saying, my name is Emli, and this is my lair, so to speak.

I'll let you go...

All: Phew!

Emli: I'm not done yet! As I was saying I'll let you go, once I get a date with....

Guys: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!

Emli: Hm... the lucky winner over there! *Points to Koenma.*

Koenma: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emli: And I know you are all big and independent, so I'll even let you open the door by yourselves.....

Once it is removed from my mouth by a guys mouth. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Guys: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Emli: So Koenma... What's it gonna be? If you reject my proposal, you and you're little friends are BARBEQUE!

Kuwabara: I love barbeque! : D

Emli: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.....

Koenma: ........WAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Um... I mean.... Alright! ;_; (Being cute is so hard sometimes.)

Emli: Great!!!! XD Ahem. Now all that's left is the key. So. Who's going to be the lucky guy?

All: ............

Emli: Alright then. I'll pick for you. *Releases Kurama.*

Kurama is horrified. Um... Maybe someone else should do it?

Emli: I don't think so...

********back in the main part of the store********

Kurama to Yusuke: I am telling you. She is the worst kisser in the 3 worlds!!!!

Emli to Koenma: I can see EVERYTHING you are doing with my spy camera, so I know where you are. Here's my phone number. I expect a phone call from you tonight...

Cops come: Emli, you are under arrest!!

Emli flees: DON'T FORGET, KOENMA!!! AND IF YOU DO FORGET, I'LL CALL **YOU!!!!**

Botan: I'm glad that's over. Let's go.

Keiko and Yukina: Yeah.

Botan: Oh, wait!!! Another makeup store!!!!

Kuwabara: You already have enough makeup.

Koenma: Not to mention you're making US hold it...

Hiei: Hn. Ningens are so weak.

Botan pulls everyone into the store, Blue Eye shadow.

All: Dear god, no!

Emli: Hello. Koenma, that'll cost second date.

~The End...?~

Note: I am Emli. Hear me roar.


End file.
